The Divorce-inator
by Boolia
Summary: Mad that everyone isn't single like he is, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the Divorce-inator. Now, every couple in Danville is getting one, and every non-couple is braking up. Linda and Lawrence fight so much, even they're thinking of divorce! Can Perry save his family before it's too late?
1. Part 1

The Divorce-inator

Part 1

_"Hey Jeremy_!" Phineas called to him as he and Candace walked into the backyard. Jeremy had walked Candace home from a date at the movies. Phineas and Ferb were under the shade of the tree. "How was the movie?"

"It was good." He answered.

"How was your cousin's wedding?" Jeremy smirked.

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"Well of course! Weddings are special. Ferb said something wise when our Aunt Tiana married our Uncle Bob." Phineas looked at his stepbrother. "What did you say, bro?"

"They say the step you're about to take is the beginning of your greatest adventure yet." Ferb recited what he said about his aunt and uncle's wedding. Phineas looked at Jeremy again. "We even sang at our aunt and uncle's wedding."

"Of course you did. Cousin Bryon's wedding went really well."

"That's good."

"I was the wedding planner." Candace told him sweetly.

"Oh yes! Wasn't Suzy the flower girl at your cousin's wedding?"

"Yes, and she was a natural at it. They said it was 'the perfect part for her'."

"That's cool."

"Yes, yes it is. Well, I got to get home. I promised my folks I'd make Suzy dinner since they're at a play."

"Well, see ya Jeremy!"

"See ya!" He looked at Candace. "See you." He gave her a kiss and then left the backyard.

"See you!" Candace called, dreamily.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as soon as he saw his pet Perry greeted with a chatter. Phineas stood up. "Well, I think dinner should be ready soon. I can already smell it."

_"Phineas_!" Linda called, opening the sliding door. "Ferb, Candace, _dinner_!"

"See, what did I tell you?" The boys, Perry and Candace went in.

"How was Jeremy's cousin's wedding?" Their mom asked Candace as soon as they finished washing and sat down.

_"Shoot_!" Linda said as she grabbed Perry's platypus food.

"What it is, mom?" Phineas asked her, looking up from his cereal with Ferb.

"Oh, I was going to go to the grocery store because we need OJ and Perry needs more of his food, but I just remembered that I have my cooking class."

"I can go." Lawrence offered. Linda looked at him.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. You went to the grocery store too much this summer, I think when you come back from your cooking class, you should just come home and relax. I'll handle the groceries."

"Gee thanks. You sure are a helpful husband, Lawrence." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, yes I am."

Perry dropped down into his seat and he turned on the monitor. His fedora floated down and plopped on his head.

"Morning, Agent P." Monogram told the platypus. "Our sources says today is the anniversary of when Charlene and Doofenshmirtz got a divorce. We think Doof might be depressed, considering he didn't find someone else. We also think he might make something because of this because, you know, he's Doof. So, go there, cheer him up, and put a stop to him." Perry nodded, turned off the monitor and dashed off to strap on his jetpack.

When Perry came in from the veranda, he heard faint crying from his nemesis's room. He went to Doof's door and knocked.

"Go away!" He heard a sad Doofenshmirtz from the other side. Perry knocked again. "I said, go away!" Perry knocked yet again. "Okay; I'll be right there." He heard footsteps and then Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door. "Oh, it's you Perry the Platypus. Look, can we do this later? Now not's the time." Perry stayed put. "Please, Perry the Platypus?" Perry nodded. He knew it was his job to stay, but not when his nemesis was sad like this. He would read a magazine or something until Doof feels better. He was about to go when something caught his eye. Something in the corner all covered up in a tarp. "Perry the Platypus, did you hear what I said? I want to be alone. I'm just not feeling it, maybe later." But the platypus didn't listen. Instead he walked in and looked at it. His nemesis walked and stood beside him.

Perry glared at his nemesis and pointed at the machine. Doofenshmirtz decided to play dumb.

"Oh, that thing? I don't know what that is. Must be an old inator that you forgot to destroy." Perry didn't believe him and shook his head. Doof sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you caught me. This is my Divorce-inator. Whoever gets zapped with it will become a jerk to their spouse and fight constantly with them. When they fight too much, they'll want a divorce immediately. This will also work on folks who aren't married but engaged to be married and on folks who are dating because who knows? Eventually they could decide on getting married. It also works on crushes. They won't get a divorce obviously because they didn't get married. They'll just fight a lot." Perry was about to jump-kick it when Doof slapped his hand away.

"No, Perry the Platypus! Please, don't destroy my inator! I need this! I need people to divorce so that they'll feel the pain that I had to go through of being single." Perry shook his head and jump-kicked it. It fell to the floor and broke instantly. Doof fell to the floor, crying. Perry placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder. A teary- eyed Doof looked at him as he ran out. He cried in his hands. "_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!"

When he got in the house, Lawrence was watching TV and eating. A bowl of potato chips was on the end table. He hopped onto the top of the couch. Linda then came home.

"Oh, there you are Perry." She said when he saw him, "Hey honey."

"Hey darling." He said. "How was your class?"

"It was great." Linda answered. "I got an A plus."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" He turned back to the TV.

"So, did you remember the orange juice and Perry's food?" Lawrence's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot, I forgot!"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah, I had an exhausting day at work today. I have been watching the Nature Geographic channel since I came home. I'll do it after dinner."

"No, I'll do it."

"No, no, I can do it. It'll be no trouble."

"Sure you won't forget?"

"Don't worry. I won't forget." Phineas then came in.

"Hey mom, can I have some orange juice?" He asked.

"Sorry Phineas, but your father forgot to get some."

"Oh, then can I have some apple juice?"

"Sure." And with that, she gave her son an apple juice.

"Thanks."

"Can you call your sister and brother? I have something I made from cooking class that I want you all to try."

"Sure thing mom!" And with that, he went to get Ferb and Candace. Perry strolled in.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Linda said. She looked at Lawrence as she grabbed the last can of the platypus food from the cabinet. "You better go to the store Lawrence, this is the last of Perry's food."

"And I will." Lawrence promised. "Don't fret."

"So, how did you guys like my walking tacos?" Linda asked when everyone was done eating.

"It was awesome, mom!" Phineas told her. "Or as they say in Mexico, 'impresionate!"

"Oh, you're learning Spanish?"

"Yeah, I saw a book on Spanish words at the library and said 'why not?' Learning a new language could be fun."

"Oh, won't Isabella be impressed!"

"Si, si she will." She looked at Candace. "Candace?"

"Terrific mom!" Ferb gave his stepmom a thumbs up. Linda looked at Lawrence. "Lawrence?" Lawrence looked at his wife.

"Yes honey?"

"How did you like my walking tacos?" Lawrence shrugged.

"It was all right I guess." Linda looked confused.

"All right?"

"Yeah. You did good, honey." Linda turned around and developed tears in her eyes. She sniffed.

"Mom, are you crying?" Phineas wanted to know.

"Mommy's fine, baby." Linda lied. Lawrence stood up and went over to console his wife.

"What's wrong dear?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Linda apologized to him. "It's just I work hard at that cooking class; the kids all liked it and you say it's just 'all right'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I liked it, really I did; you're a superb cook. I don't know what I was saying." Linda looked at him.

"No. Your honesty counts. In order for me to be a good cook, I need some criticism, good and bad." She looked at Candace. "Candace, it's your turn to wash and dry the dishes."

"But…I was going to call Stacy." She protested.

"You can call Stacy after you do the dishes." Candace groaned.

"Fine!" She got up, collected the plates and went to the sink.

"I'll do one to save time." Lawrence volunteered. Candace smiled at that.

"Gee, thanks Dad."

"No problem; I know your girl talk with your friend is important to you." Candace gave her dad a plate. Lawrence dropped it in the sink and turned the water on.

"_HOT_!" Lawrence said as the water turned on really hot. He juggled the plate, trying not to let it drop. Unfortunatly, it dropped with a loud SMASH, shattering it into a million pieces.

_"Honey_!" Linda told him. "You got to be more careful. Plates like that aren't cheap you know."

"Yes, I know honey. I'm sorry." She handed him a broom and dustpan.

"Why don't you let Candace finish and clean up this mess before going to the store."

"Sure thing, honey." He started cleaning as the boys went off.

"Honey," Linda told her husband later that night. He was watching TV again. "Did you remember to go to the store?" Lawrence did a face palm.

"Shoot!" He looked at his wife. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Again?" Lawrence turned off the TV and stood up.

"I'll do it right now." Linda looked at her watch.

"No, the store closes in ten minutes; you'll never make it." She looked at him again. "You better do it in the morning; the minute that it opens; otherwise Perry will have to go without his breakfast."

"Well, we can't let the poor guy starve now can we? I'll go; I'll promise." Linda kissed him.

"Love you, Lawrence."

"Love you too, dear."

"Kids" Linda called the next morning in the kitchen. "Breakfast!" The kids, Lawrence and Perry all came down the stairs. Lawrence realized something.

"Oops; I forgot again!" Linda looked at him.

"Again? Lawrence, I've been nice when you forgot twice, but three times? This is ridiculous!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"So, does Perry have food, mom?" Phineas wanted to know.

"They do say breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Ferb piped up. Linda sighed.

"I know dear. I'll go to the store and buy Perry his food and some OJ."

"No." Lawrence said. "I said I'll do it; I'll take care of it." Linda looked at him.

_"Really_ Lawrence?" She wanted to know. "I'm sorry, but you already had three chances. One was yesterday before dinner, two was after dinner and three was right now. Three strikes and you're out Lawrence!"

"I'm not sure if your sports analogy is working honey." Linda huffed.

_"Unbelievable_! I don't know why you're acting this way all of a sudden, but you are!"

"I said I was sorry." Linda huffed again and bent down to look at Perry. Perry's stomach growled. He was mighty hungry; he can't defeat his nemesis like this!

"Don't worry, Perry. You won't go without brain food; I promise." And with that, she headed for the door.

_ "But…but_…" Lawrence stuttered.

"Well, I'll be." Candace said. "I haven't said this in a while but dad is… busted." And with that, she sat down to eat her cereal, so did her brothers.

It wasn't long until Phineas piped up. He looked at his sister.

"Are mom and dad okay, sis?" He asked. "They're not getting a…well, you know." He whispered his next words. "A divorce?"

"Don't worry, Phineas!" Candace reassured her little brother. "They're not going to split. They love each other. People fight all the time." She continued eating.

_"Yeah_! Mom and dad won't do that on us." He, too, coninued eating, along with his brother.

Over the next two weeks, things didn't get better between Lawrence and Linda. The two would fight constantly, like Lawrence forgetting the to take the kids to the aquarium and forgetting Phineas at a ball game, forgetting Candace at the mall (which Candace really liked), forgetting to cook dinner, and so much more.

Linda did her share of causing difficulties in the marriage, like being so mad that she broke one of Lawrence's antiques and telling her friends that he was useless and lazy. She even fell asleep during one of his lectures.

Linda and Lawrence even went to a marriage counselor, but it didn't help.

Then, one day, when Lawrence came home late because he was out with his buddies, she burst.

_"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, LAWRENCE_!" She yelled. "This marriage isn't working out anymore; I-I want a divorce."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Everyone gasped. The kids and Perry looked at them.

"Now darling," Lawrence told her. "You're mad, that's all. You don't know what you're saying. You don't want a divorce."

"Yes I am and I mean it. Lawrence, our marriage is going down the drain and you're the reason why."

"But come on, we can work this out. I can do better, just think of the children."

"It's too late for that now. You ruined something that can't be fixed. I'm sorry, but this is what is has to be. Now, I'm going to call the divorce councilor." She went to the phone.

"Mom's not serious, is she dad?" A concerned Phineas asked him. "You're not getting a divorce, are you? I'm sure you can prevent this if you just talk to her." Lawrence sighed and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, Phineas." He told his son. "I tried, but I guess I really messed up and let your mum down." He looked at Ferb. "You should get packing, Ferb. Once it's official, we're moving back to London." The kids gasped.

"But, what about your work here?" Phineas wanted to know. "At the antique business."

"I can find work over there." The brothers both looked at each other, both wanting to stay together.

When Perry got out of his pet door, he saw Candace on the front stoop. She was crying. The platypus strolled over to her to see what was the matter.

_"Oh, Perry_!" She sniffed. "I just can't believe it. Jeremy, _he… he_…" She couldn't control it anymore. She broke out crying. "He broke up with me!" Perry felt shocked and sad for her. Usually, he didn't care for this particular oranged-haired teenager, but at this exact moment, he felt like she needed him. He crawled into the sad teen's lap. Candace was so busy crying that she didn't care that he was there. She then noticed him and petted him.

"Thanks Perry." She told him. "I really need comforting right now." Her cell phone then rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and answered it.

_"H-Hello_?" She answered, trying to control her tears. She listened and became worried. "Whoa, slow down Stac! He did what?!" She listened some more. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That hurts; why did he dump you?" She listened and then her face fell. "Jeremy dumped me." Perry hopped out of Candace's lap and strolled towards the backyard. "I don't know why. We fought about like a million stupid things, and then out of the blue, he dumped me, and you know what else? His cousin is also planning to divorce with his new wife." She listened some more. "I know I can't believe it either; they were planning a great honeymoon but all they did during it was fight, When they came back, it was official, they told Jeremy and his family that the marriage will soon be no more." She listened. "I know; it's like everybody I know is splitting, you and Coltrane, me and Jeremy, his cousin, my mom and dad, my aunt and uncle and recently my little brother and his crush. It's really weird."

Perry was about to go into the tree hideout when he heard frantic barks.

_"PERRY, PERRY_!" Perry turned around to see Pinky.

"Oh hey, Pinky." Perry greeted him. "Can't talk now; I'm about to do my mission." Perry was about to go when Pinky spoke up again.

"It's Isabella." Perry looked at him.

"What about Isabella?"

"She's crying." Perry was shocked and confused.

"What? _Why_? What happened?"

"I came into her room to see if she wanted to play Fetch with me with my tennis ball, but I found her sprawled out on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Something must've happened between her and Phineas because she told me that he snapped at her, telling her that he doesn't want to see her ever again."

_"What_? That doesn't sound like him at all. He cares for Isabella. He wouldn't do that to her."

"But he did. Oh Perry, I'm worried about her. I can't stand to see my owner upset."

"I see what you mean." Pinky was confused now.

"What do you mean? Did something happen with your family?"

"Well, Candace's boyfriend just dumped her and Linda and Lawrence are getting a divorce." Pinky gasped.

_"Gosh_ Perry, that's terrible! Are your owners okay?" Perry shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Ferb is moving back to London with his father."

"Poor Phineas; this isn't going to affect your job, is it?" Perry gulped. He hasn't even thought of that possibility.

"I sure hope not."

"My mistress's father and mother are also filing a divorce. They've been fighting on the computer nonstop. Vivian said that 'long distance relationships don't work out anyway.'"

"Gee Pinky, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What do you think is going on Perry? Everybody on the street seems to dislike his or her spouses. Do you think something's up?"

"Well, this _does_ sound fishy with everyone breaking up all of a sudden." He thought about this. He then remembered what Doof said to him two weeks before.

"Whoever gets zapped with it will become a jerk to their spouse and fight constantly with them. When they fight too much, they'll want a divorce immediately." He then looked determined.

"I think I know what's happing." He said, although not sure how. Didn't he destroy Doof's Divorce-inator?

_"What_?" The Chihuahua wanted to know. Perry looked at him

"Don't worry, Pinky. I'll make your owner happy again. I have to do this before it's too late."

"Do what before it's too late?" But Perry already activated his hideout and slid down the tube. The tree closed back up. _"Perry_?"

When Perry turned on his monitor, his boss was crying.

"_Sir_?" Carl piped up off screen. "_Sir_? Agent's P's here; _sir!_" Carl then came onscreen. "_Sir, sir_!" When he couldn't get him to stop his tears, he turned to Perry.

"Sorry, Agent P. He's been like this since him and his wife separated." Perry's eyes widened.

"You're lucky, Carl!" Monogram sobbed. "You're single, so you don't know the pain I'm in and you probably will never experience it because I can never imagine you in a relationship!"

_"Uh_, thank you, sir?" He then caught his crying boss. "_Whoa_, boss, I got you!"

"It's Doofensmhirtz; he's behind this. I just know this. My son is sad because he and his girlfriend also broke up. Go and stop him Agent P, _please!_ I-I love my wife." Perry saluted. _Oh, I will, Major Monogram; I will_! With that, he dashed off, leaving a crying Monogram and a comforting Carl behind, also sad, thinking of what Monogram just said, and wondering if he'll ever get in a relationship with the woman of his dreams.

As Perry passed a nearby smoothie shop, he saw a crying Vanessa sitting at an outside table. Her hair and even her shirt had bits of smoothie on it. He felt bad for her; she must be crying over Monty who spilled his smoothie on her. He passed by more sad citizens. He felt sad as he saw each and every one. He then drove on with a new look of determination on his face.

He landed on the veranda. His nemesis was there, watching the streets through his binoculars. Once the platypus locked his hover car, he chattered madly at him to get his attention. Dr. D looked at him through his binoculars. He lowered them.

"Did you notice, Perry the Platypus?" He asked. "Couples are shouting at one another from left to right! Pretty soon every couple will split up, and when they do, they'll be single like me and suffer also just like me. Isn't that great, Perry the Platypus?" Perry shook his head. "Of course you don't think it's great, Perry the Platypus; you're the good guy and I'm the bad guy, that's why I think it's great!" He laughed evilly. "Unless it affects someone who I care deeply for, I don't care!" He laughed and laughed.

Perry sighed. He then got an idea and went into the doctor's apartment. The doctor watched and followed him in, confused. He scratched his head.

"What you're doing, Perry the Platypus?" Perry looked around and then spotted what he was looking for, a picture frame of Vanessa was on the fireplace mantle. He went closer to it with Dr. D following. "Are you trying to tell me something, Perry the Platypus?" Perry stopped and pointed to the picture frame. Dr. D looked at it. He smiled. "Yeah, I keep a picture frame of my daughter so I can look at something while I invent my inators." He looked at the semi-aquatic mammal in puzzlement. "What about her?" Perry then pointed to a machine in the corner, it was an exact replica of the Divorce-inator. Dr. D looked at where he pointed to. He looked at his nemesis again.

"_Yep_! That's the original Divorce-inator." He went to it. "I knew you would destroy my inator, so I made a decoy after I made this and you destroyed the decoy." _Aha_, so _that's_ why so many couples are getting divorces. Dr. D looked at his watch.

"Half an hour late. I wonder what's taking Vanessa so long." He looked at Perry. "I hope Charlene remembers I'm suppose to have her today." The doorbell rang then. "_Ah_; that must be her!" He walked to the door. "Sorry Perry the Platypus, I got to let my daughter in."

"_Greetings Vanessa_!" Dr. D greeted his daughter when he opened the door. "Are you ready to have a fun-evil father/daughter time?"

"Hey Dad." His daughter said, voice low. Dr. D then noticed her sad face and that she'd been crying, smoothie was still in her hair and on her shirt but not quite as much as before.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Dad." The Goth teen let herself in and plopped on the couch, looking melancholy. Dr. D went to her side.

"No, no; it's something all right. I know my daughter."

"Dad, leave me alone please. Just fight your nemesis; I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I can't do that when you're in the dumps. Please, tell me, maybe I can invent an inator to fix it." Vanessa sighed.

"I don't think you can fix this, Dad."

"Well, yeah. That's because you're not telling me. Tell me and maybe I'll make it so!" Vanessa sighed again.

"Monty broke up with me." She said softly.

"_What_?"

"Monty broke up with me!" She repeated, louder. Dr. D gasped.

"That _jerk_! Why did he break up with you?

"I don't know. He and I started fighting all of a sudden. That's why I'm late, to get the smoothie he dumped on me out of my shirt and hair. I don't get it; why would he do that to me?"

"Well it's simple, it's because I…" He was interrupted with his daughter's crying. "Vanessa?"

"I'm sorry Dad; it's just that I thought he was different than Johnny, that he was the one. Now he broke my heart and I don't know why!" He watched his daughter cry and cry. Dr. D looked at Perry, feeling bad.

"Oh Perry the Platypus," He told him. "What have I done?" He then looked determined and rushed to get a box full of supplies.

"_Quick_, Perry the Platypus!" He told the monotreme, giving him a wrench. "You got to help me destroy this this thing and make a machine to reverse this!" Instead of taking the wrench, the platypus madly put his hands on his hips. What? You don't like what you did when you got rid of love in all of Danville?

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dr. D said. He pushed the self-destruct button on his inator, destroying it to pieces. Perry was shocked at what his nemesis has just done. "But no matter how evil I am, my daughter's feelings come first. Can you help me build the No-divorce-inator?" Perry gave him a look.

"_What_? I know, dumb name, maybe I should've called it the Split-Up-inator instead since it doesn't just split a marriage, but oh well! Hey, are you going to help me or not?" Perry still gave him a look. _"Fine_! Can you _please_ help me?" Perry nodded and grabbed the wrench from his nemesis' hand. He and the doctor then got to work.

A couple hours later, they were done.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus!" He said. "The Divorce-No-more-inator! Hey, I like that name better, don't you?" Perry pointed to the crying Vanessa. Focus! Dr. D looked at her, and then was determined. "Right, this is for my daughter!" With that, he sat in the chair, pointed the laser at Vanessa and zapped her.

"Did it work?" He wanted to know. Perry shrugged. Sighing, Vanessa got up.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, Dad." She told him, walking to the door. She was about to open it when there was a knock. "You got a visitor, Dad." She opened it and was surprised to see Monty on the other side. He was hiding something behind his back.

"_Monty_?" She questioned. She then remembered that she was mad with him. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize." Monty said. "I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry." He offered Vanessa the flowers he had behind him. Vanessa gasped, grabbing them.

"Monty, I…I don't know what to say." Monty grabbed her hands in his.

"Say you want to be my girlfriend again. I want to be together again, Vanessa, it's strange, one minute I was mad at you, but the next thing I know, I had feelings for you and wanted us to reunite. So, what do you say? You want to be my girlfriend again?" Vanessa looked mad.

"Oh, you think you can crawl back to me like that?" Monty looked sad.

"Yes, yes I did." Vanessa then smiled.

"I think that's sweet. Of course, I'll come back." Monty sighed, sadly.

"I was afraid you…" He then realized what she said. "Wait, what?" Vanessa then kissed him. Monty kissed her back, all of his muscles now relaxed.

"Something about that boy just doesn't feel right." Dr. D told Perry. "But oh well; I'm sure it's nothing! As long as my baby girl's happy, that's good enough for me." Vanessa and Monty then withdrew from each other.

"Want to go out on a date tomorrow?" Monty asked.

"Sure." The Goth teen replied.

"_Great_! I'll call you!"

"I'll be waiting!" And with that, Monty left. Dr. D looked at Perry and smiled. "It worked." He then reached for the self-destruct button. "And now that problem is resolved…" He was about to press it when Perry slapped his hand away. The doctor yelped, nursing his hand.

"_Ow_! What was _that_ for, Perry the Platypus?" He then realized why Perry had slapped him. "Oh, I see! You want _all_ of Danville that got affected reunite with their love ones, not just Vanessa and that other guy!" Perry nodded. "Well as an evil scientist, I disagree!" He was about to press the button again when Perry jumped up and bit him on the finger.

"_OW_!" Dr. D withdrew it. "Perry the Platypus, what is _with_ you? It's like I affected your family with my inator!" He reached for the button again. "Now, I'm going to destroy this baby, whether you like it or not. In 3, 2, _1_!" He pressed it.

To his surprise, it didn't explode. He looked at it. Instead of being on the 'self-destruct' button, it was on a button labeled 'Turn everyone affected by the Divorce-inator back to normal.' Dr. D was confused.

_"Huh_? How did _that_ button get there? I don't remember installing it." He then looked at Perry, who gave him a sly grin. Dr. D narrowed his eyes at him. _"You!_ You sneaky platypus! Come here you!" The platypus ran around in circles as the doctor chased him, the machine still firing. When Dr. D was near the machine, he pressed the right button. It exploded into a million pieces.

_"Ha_!" Dr. D laughed. "I hope it didn't get to everybody." Perry stomped him on his foot. The doctor yelled, jumping up and down, clutching his hurt foot. Before the doctor could do something once recovered, the platypus took off in his hover car. Dr. D shook his hand and shouted his catchphrase.

_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"_

When he was nearing his house, Perry's watch beeped. He answered it and his boss appeared on the screen. He was crying again, but not from sadness. These were tears of joy.

"You did it, Agent P!" Monogram cheered. "My wife and I are no longer filing a divorce. You really saved my marriage Agent P, and for that I am most grateful." Perry smiled. Anytime!

When Perry stepped into the backyard, he was scooped up into Phineas' arms. Isabella and Pinky were by his side.

"Guess what, pal!" Phineas said. "Mom and Dad apologized. They may not be getting a divorce after all and Ferb and Dad are not moving back to London, isn't that great bud!" Perry smiled. It sure is, Phineas, it sure is.

When Phineas put Perry down, he and Isabella were off. Pinky trotted closer to Perry.

"Thank you, Perry!" The dog said to the platypus. "My owner is so happy that she started playing Fetch with me again." Perry smiled at the Chihuahua.

"You're welcome, Pinky. I'm glad that your owner is with mine again."

Two weeks later, everything went back to normal. Every couple that got divorced because of the Divorse-inator was back together again. Everybody he knew were back together with the one they love and Perry couldn't be happier. Well, almost…

_"No, Jeremy_," Candace said into the phone to Jeremy. She was on her bed. Perry on the edge of it. "_You_ hang up…no, _you_ hang up…_you_ hang up…_you_ hang up!" Perry leapt off her bed and went out of her room, having enough of this.

Although he would never quite understand Candace, Perry was glad that she and Jeremy were back together…and hoped it'll always be that way and for all happy married couples.


End file.
